


Ready Set, Not Yet

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: CUDDLE PARTY!, Colin is dumb and is gay for Nate, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, the avs love their big dumb blondes, there's a hint at another ship if you squint, they're so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: When Colin gets traded to the Avs, he expects to be welcomed quite quickly. They've got a reputation for being a big happy family and treating their new guys as such.What he doesn't expect, though, is to fall for one of his new teammates.





	Ready Set, Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercilynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilynn/gifts).

> If you found this by googling yourself/someone you know, please turn back. This is purely fiction.
> 
> Anyway! Here it is! A big fluffy Colin/Nate fic. I did stray a little bit from the prompt, but I hope you like it either way! The timelines are a bit hand-wavy as I didn't follow the Avs too closely during the first season that Colin was with them, but, you know. Title is from Beetlejuice the Musical. Without further ado, please enjoy this fic!

Getting traded to Colorado was a shock.

Colin loved his time with Nashville. After all, it was the team who drafted him and helped his career to grow. He made some lifelong friends there, and in the end, he wouldn’t give up his time with the Preds for the world.

So naturally, he was sad about the trade, but he wasn’t too nervous about going to Colorado. They were known for having a solid team dynamic, both on and off the ice. And hey, Denver’s a nice city. 

What Colin didn’t expect was to become a part of the Avs family so quick. The first week in the locker room was a bit hectic yet relaxed, and they made sure to give all the new guys a warm welcome. It didn’t take long for Colin to fall into the natural groove of locker room banter and exchanging chirps with his new teammates, and honestly, it was a relief. He knew for a fact that he was going to love it there.

What Colin  _ really _ didn’t expect, though, was to fall head-over-heels for one of his teammates.

It had happened to Colin before, but not in his NHL career. He’s had crushes, sure, but nothing like what he began to feel for a certain center by the name of Nathan MacKinnon.

Nate was just. He was  _ everything _ . He was a remarkable young player with lots of talent, the alternate captain of an NHL team at the young age of twenty two, and while he was quiet, he was one of the nicest guys Colin had ever met. This was all beside the fact that to Colin, Nate was absolutely  _ gorgeous _ . He couldn’t get over Nate’s shy, yet bright smile, his soft blue eyes, and his  _ body _ . Nate was a little smaller than Colin, but not by much. Either way, Colin couldn’t help but catch himself staring at Nate’s built form, sneaking glances at his arms and delicious back muscles in the locker room, and-

Okay. Maybe Colin was really, REALLY into Nate.

Now though, Colin’s been on the team for a whole season, and nothing has changed. In fact, things have grown more… intense.

The season starts off smoothly, of course, and things are mostly normal, if not way better than the previous season. The only thing is, Colin doesn’t know if he’ll be able to be around Nate without breaking down more than a little bit.

The only times that Colin actually got to speak with Nate alone was during practice and whenever Tyson would go argue with Compher about some ongoing argument. Colin never paid attention to what it is. It’s not that he didn’t care, it’s just. He couldn’t help but drown out his surroundings whenever Nate talked to him. His heart would flutter whenever Nate’s soft gaze was focused on him, and seeing Nate smile was like hearing an angel sing. Nate, to Colin, was honestly a bit of a distraction.

There was just something about the way he talked to Colin, always turning to face him and genuinely listening to what he had to say. He paid attention to Colin, understood him on a deeper level than anyone on the team despite not being too close, and it was just so  _ nice _ , how Nate would get this soft little smile as he’d lean forward and comment when prompted, a happy, calm air to his voice that Colin didn’t hear from Nate all too often. There was always the gentle touches too; Nate’s hand on his shoulder after a good joke, leaning into Colin’s side whenever they shared a booth or a table even if there was plenty of room for them both, or the big, warm, comforting hugs that Nate would give him whenever they lost a game.

But Colin knew he couldn’t have it.

Colin spent last summer being sad about being knocked out of the playoffs and moping about how Nate would never return his feelings because him and Tyson were happy and in love. And, okay, Colin’s never OFFICIALLY heard that the two of them were a thing, but come  _ on _ . Tyson clings to Nate like his life depends on it. Tyson’s a clingy guy in general, but it’s almost as if Nate unconsciously amps that up to a thousand percent. 

So Colin vows to repress his feelings. He definitely knows that it’s not a good idea, but what other choice does he have?

////

They’re winning games more than they’re losing, and it feels good. REALLY good. Colin’s more than pleased with how he’s playing, and the team’s happy as a whole.

So naturally, after their last win before a few days of rest, they decide to go out.

At the bar, Colin sticks with Tyson as usual, but can’t help the ache in his chest as he watches Nate and EJ talk about some secret alternate captain bullshit from behind Tyson. He knows that he really, really shouldn’t feel the longing sadness in his chest, but. His feelings don’t just disappear, no matter how hard he tries. 

Pretty soon, though, Tyson goes off to join Josty in annoying Compher and EJ leaves to bug Sam. Almost as soon as Nate notices him, he’s sliding into Tyson’s old seat, drink in hand, and a warm, buzzed smile on his face. Colin is genuinely unsure if he feels giddy because of the alcohol, or if the sight of Nate makes him a little bit love-drunk.

“What’s shakin’?” Colin asks with a quirk of his eyebrow, immediately regretting it. Oh god, why does Colin only get this awkward around  _ Nate _ .

Nate doesn’t seem too affected by it, though. In fact, his smile gets bigger, which. One point for Colin.

“Oh, you know, Tyson’s ass, probably,” Nate replies with a shrug. “Whenever he dances it looks like he’s having a seizure.”   


“Why am I not surprised…” Colin laughs while shaking his head. “So. You had a pretty good game tonight, huh?”

“I mean, I  _ guess  _ three points is a bit of a big deal. You got a point too, though, didn’t you?” Nate bumps Colin’s shoulder with his own. Colin can’t help but hyper-fixate on where their shoulders touched.

“Uh… Yeah,” Colin stutters out, “but like. It was the secondary assist for that goal, so… it doesn’t matter all too much.”

“Oh whatever. You don’t give yourself enough credit, Willy. That whole setup was a beauty.” Nate’s leaning even further into Colin’s space, and he can feel his breath growing shorter and shorter. It’s. Not a problem, but it’s not-not a problem.

“Whatever you say, Nate the Great,” Colin says before taking a sip of his drink.

Nate’s face suddenly goes serious, and he opens his mouth to say something, when out of nowhere they hear the unmistakable sound of Tyson’s voice ringing out from across the bar. Nate’s shoulders sag, and he gives a sigh before hopping off of his stool. “I’m gonna go wrangle Tys before he tries to fight JT again.”

“Good luck with that,” Colin says, his voice soft. It hurts to admit that he wishes Nate would leave Tyson alone to stay with him. Just for a little longer.

“Thanks,” Nate laughs, a smile on his face. “I’m gonna need it.”

Colin watches as Nate saunters off, staring at his ass forlornly. It’s kind of pathetic.

Suddenly, there’s a firm hand on his shoulder, and a familiar big head of blonde, Swedish beauty is sitting next to him.

“So,” Gabe starts, resting an elbow on the bar.

Colin stares at him blankly. “...so,”

“You know how I’m your captain?”

“Really? I had no idea. And here I thought Josty was the captain all along. Silly me.” Colin jokes.

Gabe can’t help but smile for a moment before shaking his head. “I notice things, Colin. I pay attention to my team. You’ve got your eye on someone.”

Colin feels his face grow impossibly warm, and his insides feel a bit queasy suddenly. “What makes you think that?”

“I saw how you were staring at Nate just now. It’s not the first time, and I highly doubt it’ll be the last. Have you thought about, I don’t know, asking him out?”

Colin furrows his eyebrows. “But… Landy, Nate’s not single.”

Now it’s Gabe’s turn to look confused. “Wait, what? Since when?”

“You really haven’t noticed how close him and Tyson are? I mean, look. Even now, they’re basically on top of each other.” Colin gestures to the side of the room where Nate’s got his arms wrapped around Tyson’s waist, seemingly holding him away from a red-faced Compher who has both arms restrained by a giggling Josty and an annoyed Kerfy.

Gabe stares at the whole situation for a moment before bursting out into laughter. It’s a little embarrassing. He laughs so hard that he begins to wipe tears from his eyes, and Colin’s about to comment when Gabe blurts out, “Nate and Tyson aren’t dating, oh my god Colin. Have you really not noticed who Tyson’s into?”

Colin sits there, dumbfounded. “Uh… I guess not?”

“He’s into  _ me _ , Willy. Him and Comphs have been fighting over me for months now. It’s a little pathetic, and kind of really hilarious, but flattering nonetheless.”

Colin has to take a moment to think, looking back on all the times Tyson’s stepped away from Nate to fight with JT. And the sad thing is… it makes complete sense.

“Oh, shit,” Colin chokes out, unable to take his eyes off of the wood of the bar counter. “So… what you’re saying is…”

“You have a chance with Nate.” Gabe interrupts.

“But how do you know if-”

“A captain never reveals his secrets. Most of the time. Take my advice. You should go for it, because if you don’t… things will happen the hard way.” Gabe singsongs. It’s more than a little terrifying to Colin.

Colin sighs. “I don’t even wanna know, but I can only assume that means that you’ll get EJ involved?”

The grin that Gabe gives him is uncharacteristically devilish. “Yep! I won’t say anything further than that, but yes.”

Colin groans and runs a hand through his hair in exasperation. “Okay, okay. I  _ guess  _ I’ll see what I can do… if you’re so sure.”

Gabe’s face goes serious and he reaches out to lay a hand on Colin’s shoulder. “I’m sure. You have nothing to worry about. Nate’s a good guy, you know that. Shoot your shot, as the kids say nowadays.”

“You’ve been hanging around the rookies too much, oh my god,” Colin laughs, and he begins to feel a bit lighter than he had earlier.

Gabe shrugs. “Don’t tell Tyson, but JT’s been having a bit of an… influence. On me.” Even in the low light, Colin can see how Gabe’s cheeks get darker. “Anyway. Yeah. You’ve been warned. Make a move soon, or I’ll use my captainly ways to get things going.”

Colin shakes his head as Gabe stands up, unable to conceal the big grin on his face. Despite the threats, Gabe seemed to know just what to say to get Colin thinking about maybe, just maybe finally making a move.

////

Of course Colin puts it off until it’s too late.

It’s just. He’s nervous. And yeah, he’s good at calming himself down and thinking through things logically, it’s just. Nate is so amazing, and Colin doesn’t want to potentially ruin their friendship or change the locker room dynamic, which isn’t even a good excuse because they have other teammates who are dating each other. So like Gabe said, Colin, in reality, doesn’t have much to worry about.

He really, genuinely thinks about doing it. Just going up to Nate and not even spilling everything, just simply asking him on a date. But it’s just  _ not that easy _ .

He realizes that he took too long when he sees EJ bumping into Nate in the locker room after practice, glancing over his shoulder every now and then as they basically use their telepathic alternate-captain connection to speak to each other. Colin can’t help but notice the way Nate suddenly gets shy, unable to look EJ in the eye anymore, and Colin decides that he better look away.

At least. Colin  _ thinks  _ that he took too long. Suddenly, Gabe’s at his side asking if he’s doing anything tomorrow night. Which, no he is not, but then Gabe announces that Colin’s going to EJ’s place for beer, pizza, and video games, no ifs, ands, or buts allowed.

“And Nate will be there,” he tacks on with a wink.

Colin  _ so  _ has to get Gabe back for this one.

////

Colin could easily just. Not go. He really could. But, he’s not the kind of guy who skips out on a chance to hang out with his teammates. Socializing is good for him, even if drinking shitty beer and eating greasy food isn’t.

So he shows up, much to EJ’s delight.

He brings along a bottle of cheap wine, that way EJ can’t chirp him for not bringing anything, and pours some into a solo cup before making his way to the living room. He ends up jammed between Kerfy and Gabe on one of the couches, and his wine is almost spilled multiple times thanks to Josty reaching out to jostle Kerfy while they play Mario Kart.

They all cycle through taking turns, and of course EJ has it set up so that Colin and Nate have to go against each other. Awesome.

Kerfy gets up to go get himself another beer, and Nate immediately steals his seat, flashing a rather contagious grin at Colin.

“So,” he says, “ready to lose?”

“Oh, it’s on.” Colin replies with a wink.

Of course, Colin can’t help but be completely distracted throughout the whole game. The way Nate’s got his thigh pressed up against Colin’s, and how their arms occasionally bump… Each touch feels almost electric.

So Colin loses, and he gets chirped to hell and back by quite literally everyone, but the way Nate gets all excited when he celebrates the win… Well, that makes the whole thing worth it.

////

Typically their little team gatherings end with them getting shitfaced, but not this time. They have practice in the morning, and Bednar would  _ not  _ be happy if his whole team showed up hungover.

Colin’s one of the last to leave, only because he wanted to help clean up the place, and Gabe pulls him off to the side (again) while he’s in the middle of gathering up stray paper plates and beer cans.

“So.” Gabe says, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow at Colin.

“I know, I know, just. I’m working on it, okay?”

“Working on it… how?”

“I guess I’m just… trying to build up some more confidence. Just. Give me time.”

Gabe sighs and nods. “Alright, but know this. Nate’s just as nervous as you are. I don’t wanna see you guys dancing around each other for too long. Okay?”

“Alright, alright.”

////

“COLIN!!!”

“Jesus!” Colin says, jumping at the sudden noise. “What the hell, Josty?”

“Sorry, but I need you to come here. It’s important.”

“Can I at least-”

“Captain’s orders. Sorry, Willy.” Josty shrugs. “Meet me in Kerfy and JT’s room as soon as you can, yeah?”

Colin sighs. “Alright, sure.”

Josty smiles and turns to head the other direction in the hallway of the hotel.

Colin stands there and stares after him, a little shaken at Josty’s antics. After a moment, he turns to put his bags in his room and change into something a little less formal.

Once he arrives to Kerfy and JT’s room, he finds about 90% of the team crammed in there, all with blankets and pillows and cushions from the other rooms stuffed around the two beds. Colin stares, confused, as his teammates mill about the room.

“Oh good, you’re here!” Josty says rather loudly, causing Colin to jump yet again.

“What… exactly is going on?” Colin asks.

“We’re having a team cuddle party. Gabe said it would be good for relieving stress and team bonding. And he specifically wanted you to be here.”

Of course Gabe did. 

“Well… I didn’t bring any pillows or anything.”

“That’s okay, Gabe said you could share with Nate.” Josty says nonchalantly, and he goes off to flop down between JT and Kerfy.

Colin can feel his face turn bright red. It’s not that he’s against the idea of cuddling with Nate, it’s just-  _ dammit Gabe. _

Looking around the room, Colin notes that they seriously are packed in there. The roommate trio are squished together in one bed, Gabe, Mikko, and EJ have the other, and Grubi took over the armchair in the corner of the room. On the floor, Colin sees Sam, Barbs, both Matts, and Nikita surrounded by all sorts of bedding. On the floor between the beds, though, is Nate and Tyson, with room for one more.

“Hurry up and find a spot, Willy! We’re gonna watch Deadpool.” EJ yells from where he’s practically pushing Gabe and Mikko off the bed.

Well, at least they weren’t watching anything too horrible. Colin takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself and clear his mind a bit, before settling on the floor to Nate’s right. It’s surprisingly comfortable, sitting on a blanket with a few pillows propped behind them against the nightstand. Colin just about jumps out of his skin when Nate suddenly drapes his comforter over him and scoots closer. Okay, Colin  _ really  _ needs to calm down if he’s going to make it through a few hours directly next to Nate.

“Have you ever seen this?” Nate asks with a smile.

“Once or twice, yeah. It’s a good one.” Colin replies as evenly as he can.

“I’m not usually one for superhero movies, but I can’t get over Deadpool. He’s fucking hilarious.” 

Colin can’t help but notice how Nate’s smile grows, his blue eyes shining just a little bit brighter than usual as he leans into Colin’s space.

“For real. It’s hard to top, that’s for sure.”

“Wait, who’s hard to top?” Tyson cuts in noisily from next to Nate.

“Oh my god,” Nate sighs. “We weren’t talking about-”

“Oh, you know who’s hard to top? Me. Now be quiet, I’m starting the movie.” EJ says.

They all stay silent for a moment before Sam clears his throat and says, “He’s not wrong.”

Everyone collectively bursts into laughter, chirping the two of them.

////

Colin’s fine for the first portion of the movie. He stays distracted by laughing along with the jokes and paying attention to the film rather than to the fact that Nate is  _ right there _ .

This doesn’t last long, though.

About halfway through the movie, when things start to get a bit more emotional and intense, Nate moves to where he’s pressed directly up against Colin, and rests his head on his shoulder. Colin freezes at first, because  _ holy shit, _ Nate’s cuddling with him, and just, oh wow. Holy shit. He needs to  _ calm the fuck down, NOW. _

So, he forces himself to relax, and with a newfound confidence he reaches down to find Nate’s hand, timidly intertwining their fingers. 

Relief floods through Colin when Nate squeezes his hand lightly and cuddles up to him even closer.

Colin… definitely owes Gabe for this one.

////

Colin wakes up to Nate shaking him gently.

“Hey, Colin, movie’s over. Time to get up,” Nate whispers. For a split moment, Colin thinks he’s dreaming.

Drearily, he sits up, noting how his body feels ultra stiff from sitting on the floor for so long. When he blinks his eyes open, he finds Nate gazing at him with a soft, tired expression on his face, and holy  _ fuck  _ Colin is gone on Nate. 

Naturally, Colin can’t help but smile back, and pretty soon him and Nate are up off the floor but still leaning into each other’s space.

Everyone files out of the room, mumbling their goodnights and heading off to bed. Colin turns to head in the direction of his room, Nate at his side, when a wave of confidence hits him.

“Hey Nate? Could I ask you something?” he quickly looks around to make sure none of their teammates are closeby. Luckily, they all had sprinted to their rooms, so there was no one in the hallway but the two of them.

“Yeah Colin, of course. What’s up?” Nate pauses, turning to face him with his full body like he always does. Like he values every little word Colin says.

“When we get back to Denver, would you- uh… would you like to go to lunch with me sometime?” Colin stutters out, trying to keep himself composed. Hopefully Nate would get the hint and understand…

“Like… as a date?” Nate asks, his voice suddenly low. There’s a hopeful look on his face and Colin can’t help but feel lighter.

“Yes, like a date.” Colin says with a nod. He feels his cheeks grow red and god, he hopes Nate doesn’t notice.

Nate reaches out to take Colin’s hand into his own, and he grins at Colin like he’s never seen anything more precious in the world. Colin’s stomach feels like it’s about to explode thanks to all the butterflies he has.

“Cool,” he replies, a little choked up.

“Yeah,” Nate says. “Pretty cool.”

////

When they get back to Denver, Colin takes Nate to lunch, and they hold hands under the table while they chat about anything and everything. Colin gets lost in Nate’s eyes on more than one occasion, but hey, he can’t help it.

Afterwards, Colin takes Nate home, and they kiss outside of Nate’s house. Colin’s hands go to Nate’s waist, and Nate’ wraps his arms around colin’s shoulders. After they pull away, Colin can’t help the grin that blooms across his face. He feels his heart flutter when Nate smiles back at him.

He could definitely get used to this.

////

They become inseparable after that. Going on dates weekly, constantly hanging out at each other’s houses, and Colin feels so incredibly happy. The team knows by now, of course. It’s quite obvious how clingy Nate is towards Colin, but he doesn’t mind one bit. 

In fact, Colin’s happy that him and Nate are finally together, even if they don’t exactly have a label yet. In general, he’s even happier that he’s got a team that’s so incredibly supportive of them both.

Although, he wonders why in the world he didn’t make a move sooner.

////

Bonus scene:

The Avs barely beat the Canadiens. It’s a close game, both teams pushing back and forth, until the Avs manage to get one more goal without having to go into overtime.

Colin’s happy, and the locker room feels at peace after being so stressed that whole game. Or, maybe they’re all just tired. Either way, Colin’s pleased with how the game turned out.

Nate still hasn’t gone back to the locker room, and Colin guesses that he’s gone to see Jo Drouin. Those two have always been close, after all. Colin knows how it feels to get separated from your friends like that. 

As he begins to take off his chest and elbow guards, Nate walks into the room and directly to Colin, an unreadable look on his face.

“There’s someone waiting for you outside the locker room. Go easy on him please?” Nate asks before moving to his own locker. Colin stares after him blankly for a moment before standing up and stepping outside. 

At first, he expects to see someone from the PR team, but is instead faced with Jo Drouin himself. Looks like he’d guessed right, but…

“Uh, hey man, what’s-”

“I got two things to say, and two things only. Treat him like a king. He’s worth it. And, if you even think about treating him wrongly, you’ve got me to face. Got it?”

Colin raises his hands defensively. “I will, I promise! He means the world to me, okay? And I’m pretty sure if I were to hurt Nate my whole team would kill me, so. I’ve got it.”

“Good. That’s what I wanted to hear.” Drouin says before turning around and walking off.

Colin watches as he goes, silently wondering what in the world just happened.

He heads back into the locker room and finishes dressing down when Nate comes over and sits next to him.

“He wasn’t too horrible, was he?” Nate asks.

“No, just mildly threatening. I get where he’s coming from, though.”   


“Yeah, he can be a bit protective. What exactly did he say?”

“He said that if I treated you wrong, I’d have him to deal with.” Colin says with a small laugh.

“Sounds like Jo alright,” Nate says with a fond smile.

“He also said to treat you like a king,” Colin says, his voice quiet. “Which, I am more than happy to do.”

Nate takes Colin’s hand into his own and leans to place a kiss on his cheek. “My knight in shining armor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
